Dream
by Lady Kozato
Summary: "Mais uma vez sua risada suave preencheu os ouvidos do rapaz. Tal risada apenas o atiçava a persegui-la mais e mais. Então o moreno parou, notando que a perdera de vista. Franziu a testa tentando encontrar o cheiro de sua garota. O doce aroma de baunilha com morangos. Oh, como ele era viciado naquele cheiro."


**Dream.**

"_Tudo o que um sonho precisa para ser realizado é que alguém acredite que ele possa ser realizado."_

_Sorriu pequeno mordendo o lábio logo em seguida. A reação do moreno foi imediata._

_Oh, como adorava provocá-lo. _

_Logo sua leve risada ecoou enquanto virava-se e afastava-se da janela onde o tigre encontrava-se._

_Seus passos, se quer, faziam barulho enquanto a loira corria desviando de arvores e galhos das mesmas._

_Mais atrás de si vinha o Dragon Slayer._

_Mais uma vez sua risada suave preencheu os ouvidos do rapaz – que corria perseguindo a loira. Tal risada apenas o atiçava a persegui-la mais e mais. E, sabe-se, lá quando tal perseguição teve inicio._

_Então o moreno parou, notando que a perdera de vista._

_Franziu a testa tentando encontrar o cheiro de sua garota. O doce aroma de baunilha com morangos._

_Oh, como ele era viciado naquele cheiro._

_Inalou o ar ao seu redor algumas vezes e logo detectou... o cheiro dela._

_Assim que cruzou uma pequena trilha de pedras que havia ali, ele a avistou._

_Esta estava sob uma pedra grande, próxima a uma cachoeira._

_Observando nas redondezas o moreno avistou algumas flores que nasciam próximas ao lago. Podia-se ser visto um arco-íris onde a água batia fortemente contra algumas pedras._

_E passando seu olhar por outros lugares ele parou, fixando seus olhos cor de sangue nos olhos achocolatados da maga._

_O sorriso da mesma era um tanto sapeca, e isso não passou despercebido pelo tigre._

_E novamente aquela risada ecoou por seus ouvidos enquanto ele a via puxar o top para cima e logo após deixar a saia ir de encontro ao chão, ficando apenas de roupas intimas._

_O Dragon Slayer arregalou os olhos perante tal visão, mas a próxima ação da loira fora o que deixara ainda mais corado enquanto o coração acelerava de forma inexplicável._

_Devagar ele a viu escorregar as mãos para as costas e abrir o fecho do sutiã. Logo as alças da peça escorregaram pela pele alva da menina para rapidamente encontrar o chão – ou a pedra._

_O rapaz apenas engoliu em seco apreciando a visão que tinha._

_E novamente aquela risada doce chamou-lhe a atenção. Mas tudo que o moreno pode ver a seguir fora o corpo de a loira mergulhar nas águas negras da lagoa._

_Engoliu em seco logo constatando que – inconscientemente – retirara a capa que mantinha sobre os ombros._

_- Não demore muito – a voz melodiosa da loira avisou._

_Como assim 'não demore muito'? indagou-se o rapaz._

_Mordendo o lábio inferior o moreno seguiu em passos hesitantes para onde a pouco a loira se encontrava._

_Sobre a pedra ele viu as poucas roupas da jovem, e logo quando curvou-se um pouco para ver a garota banhar-se nas águas escuras, tudo com o que ele deparou-se fora a calmaria da lagoa._

_Será que ela... Logo seus pensamentos foram cortados quando braços finos envolveram-lhe em um abraço aconchegante... e molhado._

_- Lucy-san você não deveria... – começou logo sendo interrompido._

_- Hmm, você costuma me chamar de Lu-chan... – murmurou-a manhosa ao pé do ouvido do Dragon Slayer. E tal ação apenas fizera o moreno se arrepiar quando a risada suave da jovem ecoava mais uma vez por seus pensamentos._

_Devagar as mãos geladas da loira escorregaram para a barra da camisa do moreno, e sem qualquer pronunciamento a maga acariciava e arranhava os músculos do Cheney, enquanto o mesmo apenas via-se paralisado._

_O coração no peito de Rogue acelerava mais que o normal. Aquilo estava o excitando... e não era pouco._

_Ainda parado em seu lugar todos os pensamentos do moreno estavam voltados para as coisas impróprias que conseqüentemente acabaria fazendo com a garota atrás de si... ainda mais por esta estar semi-nua já._

_Mas logo os pensamentos do mago foram deixados de lado quando o som metálico da fivela de seu cinto ecoou por sua mente._

_Arregalou os olhos virando-se rapidamente e ponto as mãos sobre os ombros da maga. Só então notando o belo sorriso que esboçava os lábios carnudos da mesma._

_Pegou-se apreciando as belas orbes castanhas que eram os olhos da Heartphilia. Aos poucos seus olhos foram baixando, e quando enfim chegaram aos seis descobertos da maga o Cheney permitiu-se corar – mais do que o necessário devo dizer – enquanto desviava o olhar constrangido._

_- Não gosta do que vê, Rogue-kun? – sussurrou a loira ao ouvido do tigre, para logo virar o rosto do mesmo para encará-la._

_A face de ambos estava próxima demais – isso na opinião do rapaz é claro. Era notável que suas respirações se cruzavam._

_O Cheney via-se hipnotizado pela beldade a sua frente. Era impossível resistir a tentação... nenhum homem em sã consciência deixaria tal oportunidade passar... e Rogue – certamente – não seria o primeiro a isso._

_Devagar Lucy aproximou-se dos lábios do mago. Lentamente ela fechou os olhos, e isso fora o convite para que o moreno tomasse a iniciativa._

_Seus lábios chocaram-se com os da Heartphilia com certa agressividade. Mas isso não a incomodou, muito pelo contrario, ela amava isso no seu tímido Rogue-kun._

_O moreno apenas depositou as mãos na cintura da jovem trazendo-a para mais próximo enquanto o beijo aprofundava-se mais e mais._

_As mãos delicadas da loira agarravam-se firmemente aos fios escuros do Dragon Slayer. _

_Gemidos de dor e prazer eram ouvidos da maga._

_Aos poucos as roupas do moreno iam sendo jogadas pelo chão. A tal ponto ambos já viam-se no interior do lago sendo banhados pelas águas gélidas do mesmo._

_Ele degustava-se com cada toque e caricia. Cada gemido de prazer era musica para seus ouvidos. Cada beijo era um pecado... pecado que ele ansiava cada vez mais e mais._

...

Subitamente o moreno abrira os olhos enquanto sentava-se sobre a própria cama.

Sua respiração estava acelerada, seu coração batia rápido no peito.

Engoliu em seco tomando consciência de que tudo não passara de um sonho, mas apesar de tudo...

Tocou levemente os lábios.

...ele ainda podia sentir o sabor dos lábios dela. Ainda podia ouvir o ecoar dos gemidos.

Trincou o maxilar passando as mãos pelos cabelos, logo constatando que suava rios a aquele ponto.

- Arg. – amaldiçoou a si mesmo mediante o sonho que teve. – Maldita loira! – praguejou deixando-se cair deitado e puxando o lençol para cobrir-se novamente.

Ainda abaixo das cobertas permitiu-se dar um mínimo sorriso.

Talvez a loira não fosse tão _maldita_ assim.

**~Fim~**


End file.
